Infinite Possibilities
by Viwiel Singollo
Summary: A collection of mainly Buffy-centered crossovers. Supernatural, Leverage, Mentalist, Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, Chaos, New Amsterdam, Criminal Minds, Batman, Veronica Mars, Losers, Dresden Files, Sons of Anarchy, Glee, Gossip Girl.
1. Gas Guzzlers Bad  x Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I start by stating I own nothing of either fandom used in the ficlet, the same concerns every chapter after this one.

**A/N: **Okay, so I womaned up and decided to put these up. Most of these will be responses to prompts by Khiela Cadona (go ahead and check out her pieces), but some are plot monsters that chased me around till I gave up and wrote them up. Probably all of these will be Buffy-centered or with her as a big part of it.

And a warning and thanks... Bad news first; I tend to repeat myself in fics. It's something I try to stop, but my attempts seem to be in vain.

Last, but not least; my dear friend Khiela has my eternal gratitude for her support and betaing. The title _Infinite Possibilities_ is her handwriting as well. She's the one making these pieces readable. I wouldn't survive without you girl!

* * *

><p><strong>Fandoms: <strong>Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural

**Summary:** The proximity of a Slayer is considered a threat to Dean's baby.

**Words:**577

* * *

><p>… ·´˝˜° • °˜˝`· …<p>

**Gas Guzzlers Bad**

… ·´˝˜° • °˜˝`· …

* * *

><p>"Did you get him?" Dawn asked when she finally caught up with her sister. They were in a restaurant's parking lot that was still fairly full as it was Friday night. Buffy was on the hood of a car with her stake in hand.<p>

"Yup, he's dust in the wind now," Buffy hid the stake back inside her jacket and dusted the sleeve that had caught some of the former vampire's remains.

The two of them had just been about to end the night's patrol, when Buffy had sensed a vampire. The vampire had noticed them and recognized the slayer.

Naturally that caused him to sprint immediately in the opposite direction. Both of them had run after it, but Buffy had soon left Dawn trailing behind her.

"I think we're done for tonight," Buffy commented as she started to slide off the black car she was on.

"Hey! Get off the car!" a guy yelled from a distance and sprinted towards them.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Buffy yelled back as she dropped on her feet next to the car.

"Jeez, there's no need to pop a vein. It's just a car," She muttered to Dawn, rolling her eyes. Thankfully the man was still far enough not to hear. Buffy was sure he would have gotten an aneurysm or something, he seemed just the type. Some people took their cars way too seriously.

"Listen lady. You maybe hot as hell," the man gave Buffy a once over as he reached them, "but I'm hunting you down if I find as much as a scratch on my baby."

Buffy snorted. First the guy was yelling his lungs off and next checking out the nearest female. Classy.

Something occurred to her as she watched the guy start running his hands on the car's hood, looking for any damage, "Did he just refer to that car as his baby?" she asked incredulously. Talking about _way_ too serious. Raising an eyebrow she looked at Dawn for an answer.

"Oh yes, he did," Dawn nodded, "and I wouldn't call that a car. It's a gas guzzler! Do you know how much of gas those need? And how big of an environmental disaster they are? Those pieces of metal are majorly responsible for the greenhouse effect!"

Buffy knew where Dawn's rant was coming from. It pissed her off as well; time after time they risked their lives to save this world and people were bringing down a slow apocalypse with just the way they spent nature's resources. People like this guy caused holes of the size of Greenland in the protective ozone layer.

The guy obviously didn't like to be ignored nor did he like to hear his precious car being degraded, "That's a '67 Impala you're talking about!"

"I'm guessing something between huge and humongous," Buffy answered Dawn's question without acknowledging the man's indignant insert in any way.

"That's right! They are the reason polar bears are suffering and deserts are spreading-"

"Dawn? _Dawn!_ I understand, but I think we should head home before you bite the guy's head off," Buffy told her little sister, starting to lead her away from the car.

"Hey, you! I need your number. If there's any repairs to be done, you're paying for them."

"If there was any damage you would have found it already," Buffy told him, "besides, I've made a habit of not giving my number to strangers!" She added over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>… ·´˝˜° • °˜˝`· …<p>

**Prompt for the fic received from Khiela:**

**Fandoms:** BtVS, SPN

**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Buffy Summers, and Dawn Summers/one of Buffy's friends

**Scene:** Diner's parking lot

**Include:** _"It's not a car it's a gas guzzler!"_, _"Listen, lady-"_, and _"my baby"_/similar in reference to Dean's Impala

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** R&R, right guys and gals? Opinions, thought, ideas, corrections… Everything's welcomed, with the possible exception of unreasonable dissing.


	2. The Niece x Leverage

**Fandoms: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage**  
>Summary:<strong> Tara gets a surprise guest. (The Zanzibar Marketplace Job)  
><strong>Words:<strong>1,054

* * *

><p>₀ ∆ ₀<p>

**The Niece**

₀ ∆ ₀

* * *

><p>"You live and work here?" Sterling asked Nate when he came back downstairs with a bag.<p>

"Yeah," Nate answered curtly.

"I liked the old place better," Sterling baited deliberately.

He was rewarded. "Do not mention the old offices," Hardison warned. Destroying his own property wasn't Hardison's idea of fun.

The squabble was interrupted by knocking at the door. Everybody shot a look at Nate.

"What?"

"You expecting somebody?" Eliot questioned, getting ready to fight if it was an unwanted visitor. Nate shook his head to the question; no, he wasn't expecting anybody.

"I get this. You stay out of sight, find some weapon," Eliot growled to them. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to get them off the game.

Others obliged without questions, scattering soundlessly away from the living room, some more so than others. Parker once again succeeded in practically disappearing on the spot, like she'd become invisible, while Hardison bumped into the coffee table on his way.

Eliot went to open the door, grabbing the knife that he had tucked away in his boot. It was there just in case something unexpected happened and he'd need a weapon.

Keeping the knife slightly behind his tight, so it wouldn't be visible to whoever was behind the door, he opened the door.

A tiny blonde woman was standing in the hallway with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a gruff tone.

"Hi!" the blonde shot a bright smile, "I'm looking for Tara Morgan?" she enquired.

"Or Cole," she added as an afterthought, before he had chance to say anything, "Doesn't really matter, does it? So is she here?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Eliot wasn't quite sure how to react to this perky woman who apparently knew their newest crew member.

"Elizabeth Summers," she politely introduced herself and extended her free hand for him to shake, "but friends call me Buffy." She grinned at the look he shot at her at that.

"Why don't you come in," Eliot told her opening the door wider.

"Tara? Someone's-" he started to call, but was stopped by the woman in question appearing in his line sight. The grifter had emerged from the kitchen while he was speaking to the blonde.

Everyone else followed in suite, coming out from wherever they'd disappeared to.

"Buffy?" Tara was obviously surprised to see the woman at the door.

"It's okay, Eliot," Tara told the man in question, touching his shoulder while moving past him.

"I thought you were supposed to stay with Sophie?" she directed that to the smaller blonde.

Eliot, Hardison, and Parker glanced at Nate to see his reaction to the mention of their former grifter. His eyebrows rose and eyes widened slightly, so he didn't have any idea what was going on either.

"Yeah, I know," Buffy said, dumping her bag on the floor, "but you know how well I get along with all that sand. And the slimy git she's going out with? Really getting on my nerves," she complained. The moron was even slimier than the Immortal, and that was saying something.

"Also, she got tired of my "whining" as she calls it, and suggested, unnecessarily strongly I might add," she grinned at the memory of surrogate aunt gesturing while claiming Buffy to be impossible, "that I'd get here and see if I can help you."

Tara laughed at the thought of Buffy giving Sophie a hard time. She'd call it justice rightfully served, as she had to bear Nathan Ford and his band of misfits. It was only fair for Sophie to suffer as well. She could have cashed that favor in some other manner.

"Not that this ain't heartwarming and all…" Hardison butted in.

"I apologize," Tara said without the tiniest flicker of remorse, "this is Elizabeth Summers. She's…" Tara trailed off, not sure whether to reveal her connection to Buffy or not.

They usually made a point to keep their "career worlds" separate. No sense to add their enemies with those of the other's. This, however, was a special case. If they wanted for the crew to let her help them, she and Tara would have to give them something.

She exchanged a look with Buffy. It was up to her, what she wanted to reveal them.

Buffy understood what Tara was trying to relay with her eyes and after a moment of thinking took it upon herself to answer the wordless inquiry with a straightforward "I'm her niece".

The crew exchanged looks. That had come out of the blue for all of them. Not that they knew Tara all that well.

"So now that the cat's out of the proverbial bag, intros?" Buffy asked.

She was quite sure she knew who three of them were, but she was unclear which one of the older men was the Nate Sophie had been talking about and was one of the main reasons Soph had left the crew. Also, that left her in dark concerning the other one.

"Sure. This is Alec Hardison," Tara gestured towards the tall, lean African American man.

'The computer geek,' Buffy remembered what Sophie had told her, and gave a small wave at the tall hacker and received one in return.

"Parker," Tara introduced that blonde who was only a couple inches taller than Buffy herself. They mirrored each other with quirked smiles. She got to be the socially awkward thief Sophie had taken under her wing.

"Jim Sterling," the introduced man gave her a charming smile causing her to raise her eyebrow skeptically in a non-verbal 'you're serious?'"

Wait a sec! Sterling… Wasn't that one of the bad guys? Or good guys… Guess that depended on the point of view. What was he doing here? Had he changed sides or what was going on?

"Nathan Ford," so this was the guy Soph was hung over.

'He isn't that bad,' Buffy though as she gave the man an once-over, 'at least when compared to the guy Sophie is seeing at the moment.'

"And you've already met Eliot Spencer," Tara ended the introductions to the man who had opened the door to Buffy.

She exchanged polite smiles with the retrieval specialist.

"So what's going on here?" she was curious, "I'm guessing that's a case over there?" she gestured towards the screens on the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Opinions appreciated!


	3. One Final Look x Mentalist

**Fandoms: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Mentalist**  
>Summary:<strong> He'd thought he'd never see her again, but there she was, his sister-in-law, staring at him from the doorway.  
><strong>Words: <strong>751

* * *

><p>… ·´˝˜° • °˜˝`· …<p>

**One Final Look**

… ·´˝˜° • °˜˝`· …

* * *

><p>He hadn't intended to come here. Somehow his feet just directed him here, to the place where she had lived before they got married.<p>

He stood there on the sidewalk, staring at the small house with white picket-fence surrounding it.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a child ran past him, bumping to his side on her way to the door of the house he had been staring at so intently he had forgotten all about the things around him.

He stood rooted on his position, watching as the blond-haired girl rang the doorbell a little too hard and a few times too many in the exuberant way of young children.

He couldn't help but compare her to the blond-haired girl of his memories. The girl of his memories would be older and her hair would be a shade lighter. And under no threat would anyone have been able to convince her to wear clothes with as much pink as the girl at the door. No, her dress would have been a particular shade of green – same shade as her and her mother's eyes.

It wasn't long till the door was opened. The sight of the lean brunette woman opening it floored him.

He'd thought he'd never see her again. The thought she might be living in her sister's old house had never even passed his mind.

But there she was, his sister-in-law, staring at him from the doorway, with one hand on another girl's head. The girl had brunette curls, much like his sister-in-law did. He guessed she was his niece, the one he hadn't got chance to meet after those few times when she had been just a baby. They hadn't had any contact since the day they had met to arrange the funeral. Both of them blamed him for what had happened and it was easier for both not to be in touch.

He could tell the moment she spotted him. Her mouth opened as if to say something, and closed again.

The children stole her attention from him before either one of them could decide whether to make contact or run away from the situation. He could hear her tell them to go play in the backyard. The girls run inside, leaving the two them there, unsure what to do.

He could still remember crystal clear the ill-fated day his wife, her sister, had died– no, had been murdered, because of him. The day he had lost his daughter and she her niece.

He couldn't rid his mind of her angry screams and bitter tears. Neither could he forget her denial in the beginning, nor the broken look in the end, when it had finally sunk in that her sister and niece really were gone.

The constant thing through it all was the accusations she directed at him. They were when sobbed, when screeched at him, always accompanied with the accurate missiles, as she threw anything and everything she could get her hands on, all aimed at him.

There had been broken photo frames, shards of smashed porcelain, and various other ruined things, littered around the house by the end of it all.

The blame she placed on him wasn't misdirected, not even in the slightest way.

If only– No, he had went down that road often enough to know it didn't end well. He knew there was an endless supply of _if only_s and none of them would change anything; none of them would bring them back.

He made the effort to concentrate on the present moment. They must have looked like a stilled picture to anyone who saw them standing there. They were still; frozen to the spot, staring, trying to decide what to do.

The moment was broken by a sound of shattering glass inside the house. He could see she was torn and made the choice for her, turning on his heels and starting to the way he had come from.

They were better off without him interfering with their life and muddling it around. Perhaps they'd succeed to have the happiness he had been granted for such a brief moment, the happiness that his wife had so dearly wished for her sister.

He only turned to look back after he had heard the sound of the door closing.

He stored away the picture of the little, cheerful, yellow house in his memory. With one final look he walked away, the fallen leaves blowing around him in the temperamental autumn winds.

* * *

><p>… ·´˝˜° • °˜˝`· …<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt from Khiela Cadona:<strong>

**BtVS / Mentalist**

"_He'd thought he'd never see her again. They both blamed him for what had happened. But there she was, his sister-in-law, staring at him from the doorway."_

**No dialogue**, nada. Doesn't mean anyone can't start to speak, or make any noises, just no words can come out. Things like '_she told him to get out_' won't count as long as it's not worded like _'"Get out!" she'd shouted at him'_.

**Bonus:** Listen Everything by Lifehouse but do not pay attention to the lyrics. Just the sound of the singer's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I'm desperately hoping someone will be inspired by my BtVS/Mentalist pieces to write a lovely, long Buffy/Patrick piece. That someone wouldn't be you? If not, give me at least a note telling what you liked of it, does it sound fair?


	4. Sweet Freedom x Pirates of the Caribbean

**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean

**Characters:** Buffy Summers, James Norrington

**Pairing:** implied Buffy Summers/Jack Sparrow

**Summary:** Buffy explains to James why she'd rather be on the Pearl than on Port Royal's busy streets.

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim whatsoever on either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sweet Freedom<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Click, click… Click, click...<em> Buffy's shoes made a clicking sound each time they came in contact with the cobblestone road as she and her companion crossed it. Even with the general noise of the street it was clear to her ears. The sound her companion's shoes made was much harder to detect.

She missed the Pearl; she wanted to get out of this corset, wanted to kick off these uncomfortable torture devices the upper class wanted to call shoes, wanted to chuck this heavy collar of expensive stones to-

"Elizabeth?" she was brought back to the busy streets of Port Royale by the sound of the man escorting her.

"Are you feeling all right?" Captain James Norrington's face bore a concerned expression. "I called your name several times."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm all right, just got lost in my own thoughts for a moment," she smiled, doing her best to reassure the kind man she had befriended during her stay here.

"What were you thinking, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm just feeling a little homesick, if you can call it that."

"You miss being on a ship? With those people?" distaste was clear in his voice.

"Yes," her answer was simple and accompanied by a soft smile.

"I don't understand you. How can you want that life, with _him_, when you could have all this," he gestured at them and their surroundings.

"Why choose a life of grime and immorality when I could live here; be on the top of the society?

"Exactly," he nodded seriously.

Buffy hummed. It was true. With her merits she could live here, be surrounded by gold and everything else that glitters. Surrounded by people who were overly polite to her face in hopes of winning some favors, and, if it was profitable to them, stabbing her in back the second she turned around.

Although it was mostly same thing with the pirates, only with them it was real steal aiming between her shoulder blades.

She had to admit; at times that way of life did tempt her. Usually it was after a long sail or when she and Jack were fighting. Rest of the time, however? That way of life lacked something very important.

"What's beautiful clothing and heavy jewelry , meaningless politeness and cleanliness, when you're trapped in a tiny cage by all of it? What is it worth, if you don't have freedom? Out there," she waved her hand at the glimpse of the sea they could see between the buildings, "I'm free; free to do what I want, free to be whoever I want to be," she gifted him with a brilliant smile. "It's really quite wonderful."

* * *

><p><span>Prompt from Khiela Cadona:<span>

Characters: Buffy Summers, James Norrington

Pairing: Buffy Summers/Jack Sparrow

Quotes: 

"_Politeness, n. The most accepted hypocrisy."  
><em>–Ambrose Bierce (1842-1914), The Devil's Dictionary

"_Cleanliness and order are not matters of instinct; they are matters of education, and like most great things, you must cultivate a taste for them."  
><em>–Benjamin Disraeli (1804 - 1881)


	5. Old Friends x Harry Potter

**Fandoms:** Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Buffy Summers

**Summary:** Harry hadn't expected to see anybody in the headmaster's office.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing about Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>When Harry entered the headmaster's office with Dumbledore himself, he saw something that he hadn't expected. There was someone in the usually empty office. A young blonde woman in muggle clothing was lounging comfortably in one of the armchairs and petting Fawkes, who was half on the armrest of the chair and half on her lap. He was obviously enjoying the attention he was receiving from the woman.<p>

"Hello my dear, I thought you would have wandered off already?" Dumbledore didn't seem to be particularly surprised to see the woman in his office. It was weird, if you asked Harry. He was under the impression that the headmaster didn't usually leave people in his office unattended.

"Fawkes here looked like he could use some company so I ended up staying for a bit longer," the blonde woman explained and scratched the phoenix from the base of its wing making it lean to her hand and end up even further in her lap. Harry could could easily recognize her yank accent when she spoke.

"That's very nice of you," Dumbledore smiled benevolently at her. "Now if you don't mind, I need to reclaim my office. Young Harry here has something he wants to talk of with me and I'm not sure if he wants any additional ears to listen in."The headmaster sounded sincerely apologetic.

"That's fine. I actually planned to go see Hagrid. Do you mind if I steal the pretty birdie over here?" the woman asked with a mischievous tone. There was something very familiar about her, but Harry couldn't point out what exactly that something was.

"Of course. I'm quite certain he would follow you even if I forbid it. Or sulk all day," the old man said that like he knew it for a fact.

"I'll see you later then," she said to Dumbledore and offered Fawkes an arm to climb on. The phoenix climbed on the offered limb and from there on the woman's shoulder. With a last smile that Harry wasn't sure if it was directed at him or Dumbledore, the almost comical pair of a tiny woman and big bird was off.

"I apologize for that," Dumbledore excused, "she and Fawkes are old friends."

Harry nodded, pretending to understand, even when he couldn't grasp what a woman, and not to mention a yank, had been doing alone in the headmaster's office, and supposedly be old friends with headmaster's phoenix.

And sure, Fawkes did come to Harry sometimes, but that and the familiarity the creature had been interacting with the woman couldn't be spoken in the same sentence.

"Why don't you take a seat," Dumbledore gestured at a chair, interrupting Harry's musings.

Harry obliged and took a seat. Soon he was telling the headmaster all about his odd dreams, at least momentarily forgetting all about the woman who had been in the same office only moments ago.


	6. The One For Him x Chaos

**Summary:** _He'd have happily taken a bullet for her._

**Fandoms:** BtVS (_Buffy Summers_), Chaos (_Billy Collins_)

**A/N:** Baring few changed parts everything about the text, including the dialogue, belongs to the creators of Chaos, and Buffy's Josh Whedon's. Takes place in the end of 1x02 (_Song of the North_).

* * *

><p><strong>The One For Him<strong>

* * *

><p>They were sitting at their desks, each doing their own things when Rick suddenly spoke up from where he had been leaning to his computer, "I found her," he announced to the room. "Julie Raines. She lives in Maine, has triplets, a parrot, and likes playing snowshoe softball in the wintertime."<p>

Michael grew curious, "What are you talking about, Martinez?"

"Julie Raines. The girl I would have traded my life for. Something we talked about back in the border, in the wood," he explained to the only team member who hadn't been there for the conversation.

"We _shared_," Casey elaborated, throwing a significant look at Billy, "two of us did, anyway."

Billy answered his challenging tone by leaned back in his chair. "Fine," he said, getting everyone's attention. "Elizabeth Summers. I'm not allowed to elaborate, other than say that our-" he paused to think of a right word, "bumpy relationship is firmly sealed under the queen and country, not to mention a high-standing international company. But given the opportunity, I'd have happily taken a bullet for her."

"Where is she now?" Rick enquired.

The intense atmosphere Billy had held dissolved as he looked at the one posing the question, seemingly surprised. "Oh, I- haven't the foggiest." He waved his hand dismissing the issue and went back to his work.

Michael and Rick exchanged a look, neither was particularly convinced by the demonstration of Billy's acting.

"Hey," Casey dug something from his desk drawer and tossed it to Billy. "Thanks for sharing."

On reflex Billy caught the chocolate bar tossed in to his way. Shaking his head he wrapped in open and started munching away the treat.

When Rick later looked up the file of one Elizabeth Anne Summers, from the parts of her file that weren't sealed off, he found out she was a co-director for a firm called IWC, wasn't in a relationship, and was currently living in Boston.


	7. Familiar x New Amsterdam

**Fandoms:** **BtVS** (Buffy Summers),

**Summary:** _She just couldn't explain the feeling of familiarity._

**Fandoms:** **BtVS** (Buffy Summers), **New Amsterdam** (John Amsterdam)

**Disclaimer:** Again, I make no money, I own no things.

**A/N:** What if it had been a different blonde who caused it?

* * *

><p>She was waiting for a metro to home when a man collapsed on the platform after some kind of argument with another man who jumped immediately in the leaving train.<p>

A blonde woman, a doctor as she heard her say, took charge of the situation. Buffy followed with her eyes as they lifted the man on the bars and took him away.

He had seemed familiar, somehow. Like she'd met him somewhere; like she should have recognized him.

Oddly enough, her normally good face memory failed her. Usually she could place a person's face, but not this time. With his striking features one wouldn't expect to forget his face.


	8. Temporary Solution x Criminal Minds

**Fandoms:** Criminal Minds, Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairing:** Derek Morgan/Buffy Summers

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim on Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Criminal Minds.

**A/N:** Ever wondered what Morgan listens from his headphones?

* * *

><p>When Derek had came home to get his go bag, he had found a small brown package in midst of his regular mail.<p>

Dumping the rest of the mail on his kitchen table he ripped open the package.

In it were a CD and a letter. He dismissed the CD for the moment and folded open the letter.

_"Hey Derek. Remember how you told you missed hearing my voice while you're on a case? _

_Well this is kind of temporary solution. Don't think this gets you away from the calls! _

_I love you, be safe, __Buffy"_

Grinning to himself he dug up his cell and speed dialed a number while heading to his bedroom to grab the bag.

"Hey baby, I got your package."

"Hi! I didn't know it would be there so soon."

"Underestimating the postal system?"

"What can I say, I don't trust easily. So, what's up?"

"We got a case in St. Louis."

"Okay, remember to call me. Otherwise I'll get Bubbles to spy on you."

"You're evil. She doesn't need any encouragement."

"And don'cha forget that."

"I won't. I love you babe."

"I love you too. Bye."

* * *

><p><em>Leave a message after after the beep..<em> Just kidding. Please, do tell what you think of these.

Any guesses on who's Bubbles?


	9. All That Matters x Batman

**Fandoms:** Batman, Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairing:** implied past Buffy/Bruce

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Batman or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

><p><strong>All That Matters<strong>

* * *

><p>The years had wrecked havoc and turned his memories of her hazy. No longer could he remember her features without the help of the treasured photographs he kept hidden from everybody.<p>

He start to resent himself for forgetting; he had sworn that would never happen. But just as well as resented himself for forgetting he resented her for leaving him in the first place.

While his memory failed to recall some things others were still crystal clear in his memory.

The smell of her perfume when she hugged him close to her… The softness of her skin... Her tingling laughter that echoed in the halls… The happiness she spread around her…

Those were the things that he still remembered.

As time went by he came to realize those were the only memories he should hold on to. Nothing else really mattered.


	10. Gloom and Doom x Batman

**Fandoms:** Batman (_Batman/Bruce Wayne_), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (_Buffy Summers_)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Batman or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

><p><strong>Gloom and Doom<strong>

* * *

><p>"They never look up, do they?" petite woman's musings cut the silence of the rooftops. Her blonde hair was in stark contrast with their surroundings.<p>

She continued with her observations as she joined him on the ledge, "They are too lost in their own little worlds. Living their insignificant lives; trying to survive one day at a time, cursed to remain forever blind to the big picture."

She tilted her head, considering the other side's way of life.

"I kind of miss the days when I was like them. It was so simple back then," a soft sigh escaped her as she recalled days when she had been free of the heavy weight of duty. "Do you miss it, Bruce?" she turned her head to look at the man by her side.

She was left without an answer as the dark figure continued to gaze over the decadent city that was Gotham.

"Not in a talkative mood then, huh?" another silence took over the one-sided conversation.

In the end it was broken when the woman got frustrated with her companion and rolled her eyes.

"Give me a call when you're off the gloom and doom mode, will ya?" with that she left the motionless man standing alone there, on the edge of the roof.


	11. No Extra Baggage x Veronica Mars

**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars

**Pairing:** Buffy Summers/Richard Casablancas Jr.

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Veronica Mars are not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>No Extra Baggage<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day and they had decided to spend it on a beach. They were hanging around and just having fun. At the moment Veronica and Logan were playing volleyball against Buffy and Dick. Wallace had opted to sit this match out to keep the teams equal since Dawn had had her fill of volleyball and had wanted to spend some time in the shade instead of playing. Although, since Buffy and Dick were pretty much dominating the game, he wasn't that sure equal was the right word to describe the teams.<p>

They had watched the game for a while when he spoke up about something that he had been thinking, "I don't get it, why is she with him?" He looked at Dawn who was lounging next to him.

When she just raised an eyebrow he continued, "I mean, she's a smart girl, she could do so much better than Dick." He couldn't grasp why someone like Buffy Summers who, despite of her silly name and the ditzy Californian blonde act she kept up for the most of the time, wasn't lacking in the brain department. Whereas he found it hard to imagine Dick Casablancas was anything but an empty-headed and immature ex-frat boy.

Dawn hummed noncommittally. She could see where he was coming from, "You know, at first I wondered about the same thing. When I asked her, she explained he makes her laugh and doesn't expect her to be anything else than she is. She can be, and I quote, 'just Buffy, no extra baggage'," she repeated what her sister had said. "Dick may be many things, but ultimately he's got a good heart. He accepts my sister as she is, and is good to her. Thanks to that, in my eyes he's forgiven for all the– well, dick-like things he's done in the past," she ended.

After everything that had happened during the Sunnydale days, Dawn could understand Buffy's need to find someone, who didn't demand anything she couldn't give, to find normalcy with. Also, as the time passed, she could see more and more glimpses of the Dick Casablancas her sister found worthy.


	12. When Time Slows Down x the Losers

**Prompt:** "Somebody needs to be injured – how severely is up to you. Low, gravelly voice. Dog tags. _'This isn't fucking Narnia, X!'_"

**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Losers

**Pairing:** Faith/Clay

**Point of View:** Buffy Summers

**Timelines:** After all seven seasons of BtVS, before Rogue's betrayal for the Losers.

**Words: **693

* * *

><p><strong>When Time Slows Down<strong>

* * *

><p>She was woken to the fact she had been clenching her hands together by the touch of her sister's hand on them. She glanced at her, momentarily taking her eyes off the door of the operating door she had been staring now closer to an hour. She put some effort into relaxing the muscles of her hands and managed to make the whiteness that had taken over her knuckles slowly recede.<p>

She focused her senses to survey her surroundings. There weren't any noticeable changes since the last time she had taken a break from the thoughts coursing through her head. The hallway they were sitting was still empty, if you didn't count the two of them and a couple of nurses who walked by now and then. The walls were painted in a sickly shade of green, one typical of hospitals. She supposed they were meant to be calming or something to that extend. Didn't really help, if you asked her.

The radio was playing somewhere down the hall, and she could faintly hear the low, gravelly voice of Leonard Cohen sing about a cold and broken Hallelujah.

She absently wondered when Faith had last gone to church, and if she should pay a visit to the hospital chapel. Not that praying had ever helped her, but it never hurt to try. It wasn't for herself, so maybe the powers or the big guy upstairs would take a pity and be merciful on the woman in the surgery.

She didn't know how long had passed when she was again brought out of her more or less morbid thoughts and back to the narrow hallway by the sound of someone talking. Dawn had gone to get them some coffee and something to eat about fifteen minutes ago. She had barely been aware of that, never noticing that a group of five men had arrived; she had been so lost in her own thoughts.

She caught something about a lion and hope of one of the men's speech – scratch that, it was definitely a babble, before another one of them snarled out, "This isn't fucking Narnia, Jensen! Now sit down and shut the fuck up!"

The look on the face of the one called Jensen was one of a kicked puppy as he did like he was told, sitting on one of the benches.

The quiet of the space would probably have been awkward if everyone's minds weren't occupied by what was going on behind the closed door.

Dawn was yet to return when one of the older men of the group approached and stopped in front of her. He was dressed in well-worn jeans with a red flannel shirt pulled over a black t-shirt. His posture screamed military and the fact she could tell he carried dog tags by the glimpse of the chain that caught the fluorescent light and the faint shape under his shirt pretty much confirmed it.

"Hi, you must be Buffy? I'm Clay… I'm Faith's–" he paused.

"I know who you are," she interrupted him, saving him the effort of finding the right word to describe himself. There was no change in the stoical expression she had sported ever since she got the call.

"Aah," he breathed, acknowledging her statement. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, they're still operating. It looks like she's going to pull through. The doctor promised to send someone to tell if anything changed," she told. In an act of compassion prompted by his expression she added, "I'll tell you if I hear anything."

"Thank you," he nodded and stared her for a moment, not certain if he should say something more. She turned her gaze back to the door having nothing else to say to him, and recognizing the dismissal for what it was he returned to his friends down the hall.


	13. Girl With Golden Hair x Dresden Files

**Prompt** from Khiela: Include orange (fruit), bright red color, numbers 17 and 21, cheesecake and stripes.

**Timelines:** After the seventh season in BtVS, and after 'Proven Guilty' in Dresden Files.

**A/N:** Besides the prompt, I got the title to thank Khiela for, it comes from an ABBA song.

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl With Golden Hair<strong>

* * *

><p>On my way home I had to make a quick stop at the grocery store for some basics that I couldn't live without – that naturally included two packs of Coke cans. I was standing in the line to the checkout when I noticed someone I knew in the next line.<p>

Last time I had seen Buffy Summers she had been 17 and I had just turned 21. Many years had passed, but she hadn't changed a bit. She was still the same petite girl with long, toned legs that seemed to go on and on. The Indian summer appropriate short, red dress with a dipping neckline and flowing hemline did nothing to diminish that effect. From what I remembered, she also had the most stunning smile that had the potential to turn any man's knees into jelly.

Somewhere along the years she had ditched the hair color bottle and let her hair revert back into a darker shade of golden that seemed more natural on her than the previous lighter one. Her hair did also adorn a few red stripes, bright enough to easily rival Molly's this month's color of choice, that were new.

Apparently feeling the weight of my stare, she turned her head to take a look around and noticed me, "Harry Dresden, is that you?" the delight in her voice was unmistakable and rather refreshing. I couldn't remember the last time someone had been honest to god _glad_ to see me. The normal reaction to seeing me varied between wary and terrified.

I answered her smile with one of my own – I was certain it paled in comparison to hers which was just as I remembered it, "Buffy Summers, it's a small world. What are you doing in Chicago?"

"I live here these days. I actually moved to a couple blocks away from here," she gestured vaguely to the direction my apartment block was located with her free hand.

The other hand was holding the shopping basket that I noted contained cartons of milk, a bag full of large oranges, and– was that a raspberry cheesecake? I barely kept myself from drooling. Where as I wasn't exactly starving these days, thanks to the check I got to cash for wearing the gray cloak and those couple of jobs I had finished recently, the bare essentials my basket held couldn't hold candle to a delicious looking raspberry cheesecake in its clear plastic container.

As we talked while waiting for our turns, it turned out the apartment she had moved to in the beginning of the month was located a block from my basement apartment. She invited me over for coffee next Saturday, telling she'd love to catch up more, and I promised I'd be there with bells on…

Provided there wouldn't be another magical mess springing on me that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What do you think? It was odd writing 1st person, I'll tell you that.


	14. Off-limits x SoA

**Disclaimer:** As per usual, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Sons of Anarchy nor am I making any profit from writing this.

**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sons of Anarchy.  
><strong>Timelines:<strong> Sometime in the beginning of SoA, after the seventh season of BtVS.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Buffy Summers, Gemma Teller Morrow, Jackson "Jax" Teller, Filip " Chibs" Telford, Robert "Bobby" Munson, Alex "Tig" Trager, Deputy Chief David Hale (mentioned), Clarence "Clay" Morrow (mentioned).  
><strong>AN:** Contains some crassness, considering it's SoA crossover.

* * *

><p><strong>Off-Limits<strong>

* * *

><p>The guys looked up from what they were working on when a stark red Mustang rolled through the gates of Teller-Morrow auto shop. Chibs was the closest and changing a few words with Bobby went to check what they wanted.<p>

"Hey, how can I help you?" he asked, wiping his oil-stained hands on a rag.

The driver of the car was a blonde woman who leaned to talk through the open window. "You can tell me where I can find Gemma," she told him smiling, taking off her sunglasses, folding and hanging them from the neckline of her shirt.

"Sure thing," Chibs told her and turned to holler at Jax who was in the back of the yard working on a car. "Oi, Jackie-boy! Tell your ma she's got a guest."  
>Jax nodded and went to the office where Gemma was assumedly going through paperwork.<p>

"Thanks," the blonde told Chibs, eyes shining with amusement.

"You're welcome," Chibs gave her a crooked smile.

It didn't take long for the Teller Morrow matriarch to come through the door from the office, her son trailing after her.

"What the hell took you so long?" Gemma yelled good-naturedly at the blonde when they were halfway across the yard.

The blonde got out of the 'stang, slamming the door close behind her. "Really not my fault," she pouted as Gemma enveloped her in a tight hug. "I was innocently getting some coffee on my way here when your stalwart Chief Deputy tried to hit on me," she explained once Gemma released her. "It took me ages to get rid of him. Quite persistent, ain't he?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"A pain in the ass, that's what he is," Gemma's expression darkened at the mention of Hale. He really was not her favorite person – quite the opposite; the man had made it to the top of her shit list.

"He's a looker, though," the blonde told musingly, her demeanor reflecting her tone.

"Buffy Anne Summers! Don't you even think about it! You start dating the cop and I'll kick your sorry ass back to Cleveland," Gemma fumed.

The blonde, called Buffy as the onlookers learned, laughed. It was clear she had been just yanking Gemma's chain and had no intention of starting to date Hale. "It's good to see you. It's been– what, five years? Buffy asked.

"And whose fault is that?" Gemma crossed her arms scowling at her.

"Ma?" Jax used the pause in the conversation, "Going to introduce us?" he asked. He didn't remember meeting the blonde and was curious as the woman seemed to be close with his mother.

"I've told you about her," she told him. Wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders she continued, "This is Buffy Summers, she's Joyce Parker's girl." Then she directed at the blonde, "Buffy, this is my son Jax."

Buffy nodded, "I gathered. I recognize him from the photos."

Jax shot a look at his mother. What photographs were they talking about?

Gemma noticed the look, "Oh, don't worry. Nothing incriminating," she assured him, reaching to pat his arm.

"Except maybe those photos from his 21st birthday," Buffy corrected.

"You didn't…" Jax couldn't believe his mother.

"You're over-reacting. It's not like I'm giving them out to everyone I meet," Gemma waved his concerns away.

"Anyway," Buffy interrupted, cutting the edge off of the brewing argument. "Where's Teddy bear?"

"He's inside." Gemma tilted her head towards the door. "Go ahead and surprise him. He'll be glad to see you."

"Thanks, Gem," Buffy thanked her and with a nod to the others took off to the direction Gemma had given her.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked as he and Tig joined the group.

"My goddaughter finally hauled her ass here for a visit," Gemma informed them, still looking to where Buffy had disappeared in search of Clay.

"How long is she going to stay?" Tig asked. He wouldn't mind getting a piece of that ass.

"As long as I can make her stay. And you will not even consider about trying to score her. Otherwise you'll answer to me," Gemma laid out the serious threat.

Tig threw his arms up in surrender, "Fine, fine…" No matter how fine piece of ass, it wasn't worth getting Gemma on his case.

* * *

><p>Any comments?<p> 


	15. Peculiar Occurrence x Glee

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Glee belong to their talented creators.  
><strong>Fandoms:<strong> Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Quinn asks her sister to wait on the bleachers till her practice was over.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Buffy Summers (mentioned), Sue Sylvester (mentioned)

* * *

><p><strong>Peculiar Occurrence<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do I need to tell how freaky it is that your sister actually gets along with Coach?" the Latina of the three girls in the group questioned the captain of the Cheerios, one hand on her cocked hip. All of the Cheerios were standing on the field, waiting for their scheduled practice to start. The three of them stood a little separate from the others as a group of their own.<p>

"No, you don't," Quinn answered, staring at the bleachers along with everyone else.

Even most of the football players practicing on the other end of the field had stopped in the middle of the game, needless to say to the utter dismay of Coach Tanaka, to stare where Coach Sylvester, the tracksuit wearing nightmare of each and every student – and teacher, at McKinley High, was conversing animatedly with a much shorter blonde woman.

Santana tilted her head and furrowed her brows as she took in the scene, Coach Sylvester gesturing towards the football players at the moment. "I think Sylvester even likes her. Creepy," she shuddered perceptibly.

Quinn nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes off where her sister was slightly smirking as she responded to something Coach had said. It really was disconcerting to see Sue genuinely laugh and clap her sister on a shoulder.

"I wonder if the Coach will be nicer now that she has found a friend," Brittany said from the other side of Santana.

"Don't be silly," Quinn told her. She meant both the idea of her sister being Sue Sylvester's friend as well as the thought of the Coach being nicer to others – even if the first by some miracle were to come true.

"She's right," Santana told to the more naive one of blondes. "There are some things that you can be sure, and Sylvester being an inhumane bitch is one of them. Pretty sure someone's screwed up her medication or something. There's gotta be a logical explanation for that," she indicated at the subjects of the conversation with her head.

"There's got to…" Quinn echoed, thinking how, had she even suspected something like this would happen, she would have never in million years asked her sister to come wait for her practice to end.


	16. Revelations x Gossip Girl

**Disclaimer:** As per usual, neither of the shows belong to me.

**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gossip Girl

**A/N:** I believe this is take 16 in the ways to insert Buffy to Gossip Girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Revelations<strong>

* * *

><p>"Chuck, you're here, good. I want you to meet someone," Nate told as he stepped in the suite with his new girlfriend following after him. When his girlfriend wasn't looking, his eyes warned Chuck to behave.<p>

"Buffy this is Chuck. Chuck, meet Buffy, my girlfriend."

"Hey, sis. How did the date go?" Chuck enquired with a smirk as he glanced at them over his shoulder.

"That's what I was trying to tell you when you dragged me here," Buffy told Nate resignedly, rolling her eyes at her brother's antics.

"Wait- _what_? She's your sister?" Nate asked Chuck, and added "You don't have a sister!" He then turned to look at Buffy and pointed at his friend, "Chuck's your brother?"

"Half-sister," Chuck specified from where he was very typically lounging on the sofa like a big cat with no cares in the world, legs splayed wide and one of his hands resting on the back of it.

"Yeah, let's just say Bart Bass' understanding of faithfulness is hazy at the best. I'm four months, or thereabouts, older than Chucky here," she walked to take a seat on the hand rest of the same sofa with Chuck, thankfully making it possible for Nate to look at them without getting cramps in his neck. Nate noted the slight grimace Chuck gave at the nickname.

"Yeah, she's the big sis," Chuck added wryly.

"Uh huh, and you better remember that," she reached to mess Chuck's perfectly styled hair. He swatted her hand away with an annoyed expression but one Nate had never seen. This one had a sense of tolerance underneath instead of the usual underlying threat that he'd grown to know as Chuck's reaction to that kinds of passes in his personal space during the long years of their friendship. Apparently Chuck had looser boundaries for where family was concerned. Who knew Chuck could have a soft spot for someone?

"Wow, you really are siblings," he said with wonder in his voice. Scarily similar expressions told him the pair was not impressed with him.


End file.
